


Fall

by unix_epoch_89



Series: Seasons [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Anger Management, Dinner, Epilogue, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Murder, Post-Wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unix_epoch_89/pseuds/unix_epoch_89
Summary: Doflamingo and a heavily pregnant Viola attend their first event as a wedded couple. Little did they know that a ghost from the past will resurface.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet
Series: Seasons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874728
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third installment for the 'Seasons' series! One last shot and the series is done. Kindly read 'Snow' and 'Bloom' first in order to fully grasp the plot. 
> 
> I would like to apologize for the errors. I'll be proofreading the manuscript tomorrow because my eyes are currently burning.

If someone told Violet that she will be married to a tall, flamboyant man at the age of 44, she would have definitely laughed at that person’s face.

But she did marry a tall, flamboyant man at the age of 44 and her husband is no other than the infamous-pirate-turned-warlord-turned-king-turned-pirate-turned-underwold-businessman named Donquixote Doflamingo.

Neither of the two saw the union coming, especially considering the fact that they spent a decade without personally seeing each other. But fate has its own comedic way of connecting people and after 4 years of courtship and a year of being in an exclusive relationship, the two decided it was the right time to declare their vows to each other in a winter wedding.

Donquixote Doflamingo’s proposal wasn’t an ultimate surprise, however. The two have been talking about marriage six months down into their relationship and the important responsibilities they eventually have to commit to.

The two have come to an agreement regarding kids and other additional family members– roughly having two to three kids is enough and having at least one pet dog is a _must_.

After 3 months of dating, the archaic provisions stopping Rebecca and Kyros from being an official member of the Riku family has been finally abolished and Viola knew from the get-go that her niece is a much more deserving candidate for the throne– mainly due to the fact that she’s Scarlett’s daughter and is married to a former prince.

After letting Riku Doldo III about her abdication, she and Doffy decided to move out of Dressrosa– _for good_ , and settled on a country that was never affiliated with the previously established World Government. This gave the couple a chance to start from a clean slate– little to no one knew about Doflamingo’s former status as a warlord and criminal, as well as Viola’s previous title as the heiress to the throne of Dressrosa.

The two also decided to purchase a three-room bungalow nearby the beach. They have adapted the unusual tradition of openly enjoying the view of the ocean which always reminded them of the two most important events that happened at the shore of Green Bit. They split the bill upon purchasing the property and two weeks after moving in, they bought home a 3-month old puppy and named him Titan.

The two steadily settled into their new life– Doflamingo continued his line of work in the underworld while Viola weighed her career options which led to her position as an HR manager in a law firm. On top of that, she still has micro-duties as a member of Dressrosa and has been accomplishing these tasks oceans away from the country together with Doffy.

After another set of three months, the couple was able to fall into a casual and comfortable routine and has perfectly adapted to the new environment. They wake up on the same bed every morning. Viola is in-charge of preparing the food while Doffy is responsible for arranging the bed and feeding Titan and cleaning his mess, if applicable.

Breakfasts are always peaceful for the two. They usually read the day’s issue of the World Economic Journal delivered by the news coo and talk about random topics ranging from politics to the businesses in the underworld.

Right after their morning routine, Viola would usually prepare for her day at work while Doffy would answer mails or, at times, join her to town to deal with his… _business_ on the black market. On days that he doesn’t need to go out, the former warlord just lounges in their home and makes preparations for dinner. Once Viola has returned from her job at around 5 PM, she will freshen up for dinner and check in at Dressrosa through the den-den mushi. At roughly 6:30 PM, the two will have their dinner and inquire about each other’s day. After dinner, Viola is tasked with the dishwashing duties while her significant other feeds their fur baby.

Moving in together away from people they are familiar with helped the couple out a lot. There were challenges and minor arguments, of course, but this decision that they made shoved the two into a new direction and life and allowed them to learn about each other at a deeper scale. In an ironic way, they were able to strengthen their independence while being together and around this time, the two felt like it was the right time to ‘put a right on it’.

The two have agreed to be unofficially engaged. They were both aware that they are ready for marriage after getting the topics about kids, prenuptial agreement, and other responsibilities out of the way. The question as to when they will be getting married, however, remained unanswered. Viola knew they were both ready for marriage but she’s still busy with her newfound career. Meanwhile, Doflamingo knew they were both ready to commit… he just can’t find the perfect timing and way to propose to Viola.

Although the element of surprise in their eventual engagement shriveled down, he knew that his queen deserves a proper proposal.

And so, he proceeded to search for the perfect ring. With his connections to the underworld as well as various kingdoms, he was able to find one: a gold three-stone style engagement ring encrusted with a violet diamond surrounded with two smaller pink diamonds. Doffy felt like the arrangement of stones were perfect for the two of them– it symbolizes that he will _always_ be with her, and that the number of stones signifies the past, present, and future of their relationship.

Upon finding the perfect ring to present to his eventual wife, Doffy began planning for the ‘perfect date’ he’ll take Viola to and pop the question but before he could even make reservations, his cover was _unfortunately_ blown.

Two weeks before his proposal, Viola misplaced one of the heirloom she brought along with her from Dressrosa. She was in a hurry at the time so she had to use her clairvoyance and in another set of twisted events, she discovered the right placed in a velvet box hidden in one of the pockets of Doffy’s trousers. Her man was cooking at that time and was about to call her for dinner– only to find out Viola’s shocked expression, and by the looks of it, she was shocked with the small piece of jewelry he has been keeping a secret all this time.

So he had no other choice but to go all the way and propose. Viola was wearing a casual pair of shorts and basic t-shirt while he was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and white t-shirt– not really the ideal clothes for something so intimate, but he had to do it while she’s still surprised.

Of course, he was sure that she’d say yes but he didn’t expect that his woman would cry over something they knew would eventually happen.

The proposal that happened were both outside of their expectations but it was intimate enough for the two to cherish this memory for their remaining years on this universe. Plus, the music of the ocean serenaded them once more, just like the events in Green Bit.

___

The two exchanged their vows under the shower of white snow. They agreed to have a winter wedding as a tribute to the time when they met at the shore of Green Bit. They also held their small wedding back in Dressrosa, where Riku Doldo III walked Viola down the aisle. The king trusts his soon-to-be son-in-law _enough_ to take care of his little princess and accepted him as Viola's significant other. He warned the former warlord to _always_ look at his daughter as if she were the sun and always love her. 

After the ceremony, the two were finally wedded– as represented by the gold bands in their ring fingers, and Viola’s full name has officially become Riku-Donquixote Viola. She hyphenated her last name on the sole reason that her maiden name, Riku, is a vital part of her identity. Her husband was okay and fully supportive with her decision as well, regardless of the fact that his wife’s last name shouldn’t be up to him.

The newly wedded couple stayed in Dressrosa for two more days before they headed for their three-day honeymoon in Skypiea. After a month of being married, Viola has learned that she’s pregnant and she’s carrying twins. The two were elated with the news and have been careful ever since to ensure that Violet’s pregnancy runs smoothly.

___

“Is everything already okay? Are we good to go?” Viola double-checked as she mentally crossed off the checklist inside her mind. Tonight, she and her husband are heading out to attend one of the few banquets arranged by one of Doflamingo’s connections in the underworld.

Businessmen who partake in dealings in the black market rarely arrange parties or any forms of event that require their presence– obviously, on the basis that they don’t want to get caught or an outsider has infiltrated the black market and people’s covers would be completely blown off.

Tonight’s event is incognito, though, and being caught red-handed is almost impossible.The organizers hid their identities behind the names of an influential family of politicians.

The underworld remained unchanged throughout the years– not even the collapse of the World Government fazed the masterminds ruling over this hidden market. 

In fact, the last major event that rattled this ‘secret’ community was Doflamingo’s defeat from roughly 16 years ago. He used to be at the very top of the food chain and after his illegal businesses of firearms and artificial devil fruits were exposed, his main focus was to escape which gave him no time to make arrangements in his former businesses. Crocodile, another former warlord, was quick enough to snag Doffy’s unofficial position and business went as usual afterwards.

Doffy came back after a few months but he did change his strategy as well as the products he supplied. And after a few months, he’s back as if he was never defeated and Crocodile snatched his unofficial title.

Violet’s okay with her husband’s business. They have privately spoken regarding this matter and she’s perfectly supportive of him– as long as his dealings won’t compromise their safety as well as the peaceful life they have established.

“We’re both good to go, Violet,” her husband affirmed as he held out his hand for her to take. The pair took their time to get ready for this event. It has been quite some time since they have been invited for a gathering and tonight’s their first time attending one as wife and husband.

Violet wore a floor-length black velvet spaghetti strap dress with slits on both sides. She tucked a red Ecuadorian rose behind her ear and if it wasn’t for her protruding belly and the golden bands placed on her ring finger, anyone who doesn’t personally know her would assume that she’s a smoking hot single female. Despite her pregnancy, the brunette still wore articles of clothing that made her feel young and sexy, and her husband is all up for it– he can’t help but gawk and feel proud that this beauty is his _wife_. Anyone lusting over her can go sulk somewhere because whether they accept it or not– Viola's _married_ to _him_ as he is wedded to her. 

Doflamingo matched the gown that his wife wore. He, too, decided that tonight’s clothes would be the darkest black set of tuxedo he can find with a white silk necktie to compliment it. He still wore his trademark pair of winged sunglasses and kept his spiky blonde hair as is.

Separately, the pair already has an intimidating aura around them and when they are together, their emanate a stronger and more powerful spirit, enough to leave the people agape with their mouths wide open.

The pair headed towards the garage and entered their recently bought SUV. Luckily enough, the venue of the event is roughly 45 minutes away from their bungalow. Viola took her place in the passenger seat while her husband was the chauffeur for tonight. With one last glance to their house, the couple sped away to the event.

___

Due to the true nature of the event, the idea of a red carpet entrance was ditched. Journalists, especially those working for the World Economic Journal, were barred from the event. Additional security measures were added: anyone without an invitation and whose name isn’t included in the list of declared attendees are instantly banned and escorted outside the vicinity of the venue.

After shutting off the ignition, Doflamingo exited the vehicle, walked towards Viola’s side of the car, and helped her out in leaving the car. She’s currently five months pregnant with twins and the bulge of her stomach makes moving around a lot more challenging.

After the two are already standing on their feet, the former warlord locked their car and led his wife to the entrance of the event, not missing the opportunity to place a protective hold on her waist. Although he is familiar with the people in this event, he can never be too careful, especially now that his wife is pregnant with their children.

Upon reaching the entrance, Doflamingo presented his invitation. The bouncer– from the looks of it, double checked if their names are included in the official guess list and with a small gesture, the two were given the permission to enter.

The organizers of the event didn’t spare any money for the preparation. Everything is detailed and luxurious. A large chandelier drew people’s attention towards the center of the hall. The marbled floor was carpeted with blood red velvet tapestry. Tables were lined with golden cloths and ivory dinnerware were individually stacked on top of another. Beside the plates were silver cutleries neatly arranged. Each table also has a bouquet of juliet rose placed in a clear vase as its centerpiece. Waiters and waitresses patiently lined up on the back end part of the venue as the guests arrived.

The pair were quick enough to locate their table which was located at the front part of the hall. Doflamingo specifically instructed the organizers to place them in a table enough to accommodate only two people. He didn’t necessarily feel like socializing tonight and he would like to lessen the risk of meeting someone dangerous. After all, the organizers do not disclose who the guests are seated with on the occasion that they are to be placed in one table.

Viola was pleased with the arrangement of tonight’s event. Anyone from the outside wouldn’t suspect that people from the underworld can arrange such prestigious and luxurious events. When they have neared their table, Doflamingo assisted his wife in seating and once his woman is in comfortable position, he took the seat across hers. It is only a matter of minutes before the event starts and dinner is served.

___

After a few minutes of waiting, the event began. It wasn’t as entertaining as the couple hoped it would be. The night was filled with small talks with Doflamingo’s business parters as well as other women congratulating Viola on her pregnancy. If it wasn’t for the scrumptious food that was served, the couple would’ve immediately called it a night and ordered Chinese.

Notable figures also attended the event. Crocodile, Daz Bones, Buggy D. Clown, and Eustass Kid together with his right-hand man Killer made their appearances as well. Majority of the guests gravitated towards the former mastermind of Baroque Works– mainly because he is currently reigning on top of the food chain and they wanted involvement with his money-making schemes.

Doflamingo didn’t approach any of this figures, however, mainly because he couldn’t give a shit or two, or he still has bad blood lingering with these prominent figures, especially towards Crocodile when the other former warlord rejected his offer of collaborating with each other during the War of the Best.

Viola immediately noticed the grimace in her husband’s face– almost as if he saw someone who shouldn’t be in the event. Doffy’s shoulders instantly tensed up and he unconsciously adjusted his necktie, an action that Viola noticed her husband does when stressed out or feeling conflicted.

Knowing her husband’s next moves, she stood up from her seat and whispered, “I’m heading out to the restroom and freshen up,” to his ears. The brunette confidently walked towards the powder room and patiently sat on one of the lounge chairs provided. She silently waited for five minutes before activating her clairvoyance and walked towards where her husband went to.

___

“I never really pegged you for a husband persona,” the person across him arrogantly retorted. Doflamingo sensed his presence in the event and knew that he’s here for the purpose of orchestrating a shit show. The man had some nerve to show his face to the former warlord and their height differences were enough to show how far apart these two were.

Saint Charloss. A former occupant of the holy land of Mariejois was able to attend this event and Doflamingo _isn’t_ having fun. The two- as well as the rest of the former occupants of the mentioned pace, shared a long history filled with hatred.

The former warlord was previously a celestial dragon.

His parents decided to come down from the Red Line and live amongst the ‘commoners’. Upon knowing his family’s former status as a celestial dragon, the townspeople decided to execute them. This event caused Doffy to have scars on his left eye and marked the beginning of his journey filled with hatred. At a young age, he was trained to become a pirate who terrorized towns and after collecting millions’ worth of gold and riches, he tried to pay off the occupants of Mariejois only to find out that he was mugged and he never had a chance of re-obtaining his title as a celestial dragon.

And seeing Saint Charlos right in front of him brought back the bitter memories and the hatred he felt towards the entire World Government.

“What’s your purpose for attending this event. I don’t have time to spare for bullshitting– especially if it’s _you_ ,” Doflamingo replied back, his entire demeanor shifting back to the Doffy from 25 years ago. His brows were furrowed and he didn’t spare any chances of looking at Charlos dead in the eye with a frown upon his face.

“I said, I never really pegged you to be someone who gets married and has a family. How much?” the bastard in front of him mockingly asked.

Doflamingo didn’t like the direction where this conversation’s heading.

“How much did you pay her? Or did you accidentally knock her up? Throughout the years I’ve spent as a celestial dragon, we all know that wives can be bought at auction houses,” Charlos didn’t get the cue. Doflamingo’s silence was a signal to shut his trap and he didn’t do so.

Viola overheard their conversation and she still kept her cool. She’s aware that Charlos’s remarks were wrong and hurtful but she refuses to give that ugly person the reaction he wanted. She knows herself more than anyone else– she’s fully aware that she is capable, beautiful, and isn’t a whore.

The offensive remarks were actually none of her concern right now. It’s the sound of the veins popping that made Violet worry for her husband. Whoever he’s speaking to didn’t understand that his silence was a signal to shut up because the situation is about to turn _ugly_.

Viola smacked her forehead upon hearing the person’s chuckle. _He’s fucking dead._ She thought inside of her head. It is true that her husband has learned how to manage his anger well but there are certain things one must not do because it would only ignite Doffy’s rampage. In fact, there are four rules one _must_ follow in order to make sure that Doffy stays calm:

1\. Do not insult his in-laws

2\. Do not insult his children and Titan

3\. Do not insult his wife

And the last rule that, if broken, is sure to trigger his rampage is:

4\. Do not even attempt to insult or harass his _heavily pregnant_ wife.

Viola knew that stopping her husband is futile by this time and the most she can do is minutely divert her husband’s attention. Fully aware that the person in front of Doffy is pointing a flintlock pistol at him, she decided to lean against the doorframe and avoid the possibility of getting caught in the crossfire, if ever the idiot decides to pull the trigger.

“I’m not some common whore that was bought off the auction house. Unlike you, _my husband_ didn’t have to pay a single cent just to marry me,” Viola started.

“Oh, and unlike you, _my husband_ didn’t lose anything and all of his assets aren’t dependent on the title of being a celestial dragon,” she remarked, crossing her arms while smirking at the abomination right in front of her.

The sound of the flintlock pistol shifting was heard and without any hesitation and warning, Doflamingo beheaded Saint Charlos, the sound of strings playing an almost harp-like tune was heard as the former celestial dragon met his silent death.

The sight wasn’t new nor shocking for Viola. After all, she used to work as an assassin for her husband back when the Donquixote family was still active. Doflamingo was a merciless killer– he can even play as a puppet-master if he wants to and make his subjects kill each other. But seeing her husband commit homicide somehow felt alienating– considering the idea that she hasn’t seen him kill anyone in over 15 years, _as far as she knows and she’s concerned_. 

Doflamingo called for a butler and instructed him to, “clean up this mess,” and the butler instantly obliged without any remarks. It was a gathering of people involved to the underworld and violence cannot be avoided at events like this.

Doffy grabbed his wife’s hand and led her towards the exit. His eyebrows remained furrowed and he was gritting his teeth. Viola knew he was upset so she just followed him anyway.

Her husband was kind enough to help her enter the car but when it was his turn to do so, he immediately shut the door with a bang and released an exasperated breath. He held onto the steering wheel and his knuckles turned white, another telling sign that he’s pissed beyond limits and he’s itching to commit murder.

Viola calmly placed her hand atop his without muttering a word, fully aware that there are so many thoughts inside her husband’s head that he wouldn’t be able to say a cohesive and coherent statement. The two remained quiet inside the vehicle.

“I’m sorry. I absolutely lost it,” Doflamingo broke the eerie silence inside the SUV.

Viola sent him a warm smile, letting him know that she understands the situation; that she understands _him_.

“It was the first event that we attended as a married couple and that motherfucker decided to ruin the night,” He added, his knuckles turning even whiter from the rage arising.

“Calm down. I don’t feel safe being in a car with a madman,” Viola said with a small chuckle. She didn’t get mad with the fact that her husband murdered someone tonight– she knew from the get-go that Doflamingo’s connection to the underworld meant that violence will eventually make its presence in their lives one way or another and killing someone off is just another mean of keeping their safety and the peace of mind they've established.

“Really, Doffy, I don’t care if you go on a killing spree,” she changed the tone of her voice.

“But…” she trailed off as she slowly grabbed his right hand and placed it on top of her baby bump.

“Do not commit murder right in front of these two, okay? Do it somewhere else,” she kindly requested.

Doflamingo’s anger slowly dissipated as he caressed his wife’s belly. In four months, they will be a family of five and the image of two bundles of joy bringing joy to their small family was enough to put a gentle smile across his face.

“I promise,” he asserted.

And after a few minutes, he started the car’s ignition and drove back home. The two were more than ready to retire for this night.

___

# " _He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking_ "

\- Leo Tolstoy,  _ Anna Karenina _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Doflamingo still has his violent tendencies. I didn't remove this part of him because I feel like making him fit the bad-boy-suddenly-turned-good-boy narrative would just make him... a shallow character. 
> 
> Here's a spoiler for the next and final shot: fluff. I also have another fanfiction of Doffy and Viola on-hand but never completed because of writer's block. Let me know if you want them although I won't be finishing the work.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a ❤️!


End file.
